Shusuke Uchiha (Sasuke's son)
is a Shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Shusuke was born to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke was there for him in his early Childhood at the age of three his father left the village on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for,Shusuke miss his father greatly and did not see him for four year at the age of seven he reunite with him when he unconscious enter the Spirit world where saw him and awaken his Sharingan. Sasuke was surprise to see his son in spirit world and realize that he developed spiritual chakra and fell that would grow into a great shinobi decide explain Shusuke of his long term mission. Shusuke interaction with his father cause him work hard to become stronger protect the people he care for practice various technique and develop his Fire Release and his Sharingan Personality Shusuke inherits mostly his father's personality he is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people unless he thinks that they deserve it. Unlike his Father and Mother, Shusuke treats people with respect and addressed others with the appropriate honorifics. however can be quite blunt and honest such as he noted that Naruto has poor grade back at the time when he at the academy from her Mother never less he greatly respect Naruto being a hero Shusuke, however, can restrain his bluntness as he afraid getting on her mother bad side and manage to avoid angering her for the longest time Shusuke train hard to become strong to protect his Family and those close to him after his interaction with his Father in the Spirit Word Shusuke like his uncle Itachi is Firmly a Believer of the Will of Fire making him one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to not fall victimized to the Curse of Hatred. Shusuke also does try to make friend manage befriended Boruto Uzumaki Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka. Appearance Shusuke bears a striking resemblance to his father,inherit the onyx hair and eyes of the Uchiha and his hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face.his bangs hung above his eyes.In the Epilouge Shusuke wear a black high collar shirt similar what his father wear in Part I and black pant Shusuke was consider quite handsome like his father and most girls near his age become very infatuated with him.By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, Shusuke wear a Black long high collar with the Uchiha Crest behind his shirt and while shorts and wear black sandel he also wear his forehead protector around his forehead Abillities Shusuke was hail as a prodigy inherit his Father Talents and was a Elite Genin and was a Gifted shinobi even though he was a prodigy Shusuke train hard to become stronger and able to perform various technique Ninjutsu Shusuke is well verse with various Ninjutsu able to learn his Father trademark ability the Chidori as a Uchiha he has natural aptitude for Fire Release and Shusuke also can utilize Lightning and Earth Chakra Nature Like many Uchiha, Shusuke has an affinity for ninja tools and his speciality is shurikenjutsu, to which he had the highest marks in class. Dojutsu Shusuke awaken his Sharingan when he reunite with his Father in the spirit world it has one tomoe after some time he fully mature his Sharingan by the time he graduated from the Academy he was able to copy various jutsu with the Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan